


Closed Doors

by bye_bye_firefly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), One Shot, Psychological Horror, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika's Apartment (Mystic Messenger), Short, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_bye_firefly/pseuds/bye_bye_firefly
Summary: Ju feels that something is terribly wrong in the apartment.





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> i keep track of every minor detail even if its a one shot lololol  
> have fun! i got this idea after watching a streamer once. he was talking about what made him deeply unsettled and i have to say that i completely agree with him. youll figure out what it is once you read!

Ju came into the apartment after going out for an hour, an action she'd performed over and over again for the past few days. She made herself something to eat and spoke with Yoosung over the phone when she realised that something felt off. She thought that the moment would pass soon enough, that she needed to talk to Jumin to calm her down- as douchey as he could come off, he was rather mature and often helped her- and she'd be fine.

Yet, after an hour, she was still sat by the kitchen sink, wondering if everything really was fine. This wasn't like Ju, though. She had watched pretty much every horror movie- good and bad- and loved being scared. It wasn't so outlandish for her to think to come to the apartment in the first place because she was just so _bored._ If finding the owner of a phone led her into a bad situation, then it led her into a bad situation. She had seen enough of the horrors of reality and fiction to know how to get out of everything. 

No, that sounded stupid. She shook the thought out of her head and got on her phone, looking at the messenger. Zen and Jumin were online, so they were probably fighting about _something._ She giggled at the thought and decided to hop into the chatroom. A small part of her hoped that maybe she got the chance to talk to either of them about what she was freaking out about. Zen would probably say something about how she had to think of him to feel safe or call him to come over- even though he had no clue where the apartment was- and Jumin would be indifferent to the situation. Jumin's opinion would probably matter much more because he somehow knew a little better than to immediately freak out and jump to conclusions. 

As soon as Ju entered the chatroom, Zen said, "Oh, thank god! Ju, can you tell him to stop bothering me with his cat?" Jumin only sent a picture of a cat in reply.

"Aw, what a cutie!" 

"She likes my Elizabeth."

"Are you serious?" 

Ju let out a soft chuckle and got up, walked to the living room, and shut the kitchen door behind her. The tension in the apartment lessened as she spoke to both of them, but the feeling of something being extremely wrong still lingered in the back of her head. She sat on the couch and tried to calm herself down, but nothing seemed to work. Out of the blue, she finally asked, "Can I tell you both about something?"

Zen answered almost immediately with, "Of course. I'm always here to listen." 

"Something feels really wrong in here..."

"You mean the chatroom?"

"No, the apartment."

"Why would she mean the chatroom?" Jumin teased, though it didn't feel like the time to start teasing anyone. 

"Don't go there," Ju sent the first message quickly and then typed, "I can't describe what feels wrong, but something feels so off that I can't stand it..."

"Do you need someone? I'm sure we could send someone over!"

"There should be no need for that. For all we know, this is a false alarm caused by simple paranoia." Jumin had a point. She probably shouldn't have even brought it up in hindsight. There was no reason for her to feel anxious about anything. 

"I'm sure she wouldn't say something like this over paranoia alone..."

"No, Jumin's right," she cut in. "It's probably nothing."

"Well..." Zen clearly wanted to make sure she was okay, so he sent one more message: "Check if everything's locked and closed, alright? You close all of the doors normally, right?"

"Of course. Who doesn't close everything before they leave?"

"I don't." 

"Well, you're a hot shot CEO with security guards everywhere you go, so you don't have to worry about closing doors." 

Ju giggled softly and sat up. "What Zen said."

"Ju, you may have insulted me alongside Zen, but I must tell you one thing." 

"What is it?"

"If you do see something out of place and were right in your assumptions, don't be afraid to call Seven or me."

"Of course." 

If there was one person in this association that she knew she could rely on, it was definitely Jumin. He seemed to take things seriously and had the power to take action immediately. Seven had told her once before that she had to tell him if anything was wrong simply so he could tell the good guy who the bad guy was. She trusted both of them with her life.

"The director's calling me! I have to take this. It was nice talking to you, Ju."

"min."

"No, just Ju."

"See you later, Zen."

Jumin texted before he left, "Don't hesitate to call if something goes wrong."

His reply left her even more uneasy. It had some kind of bad omen to it. 

She understood that she had to look through the whole house. She looked through the living room first since she was already there. The TV didn't appear to be messed with and the couch only had her imprint from the few minutes she sat there. The coffee table had the same few coffee stains from before and was decorated in the same things that Rika had picked out before she died. Nothing was touched since she had left the room.

Ju made her way to the kitchen and opened the door before she entered, making her way around the room. She opened cabinets only to be met with plates and bowls, threw open drawers to find rags and silverware in most, got into the pantry just to see crackers and boxes of pasta shells. The sink turned off and on and it didn't look like Seven had installed any more cameras while she was gone. The counter was clean.

She walked out and closed the door behind her, walking to her bedroom. Walking through the open door, nothing seemed touched at all. There didn't seem to be anything to worry about. Her bed was made; the dresser had the same things on top of it; there was nothing under her bed or in her closet- she couldn't find anything that was completely out of place. She sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Everything was completely fine.

She sat on the couch and pulled her phone back out, sure she was off for a little bit. Surprisingly, Yoosung and Seven were online this time around. She opened the chat up and immediately greeted Seven with a quick, "Hey hey!"

"Hi! Hi hi hi!"

"What's up with you?" 

"What's up with YOU?" Seven was already on top of teasing Yoosung. "Oh, Ju! What happened with the whole apartment search?"

"I'm fine. Nothing seemed out of place."

"Phew!" Yoosung said, "Glad to hear that! Man, imagine coming into that apartment alone, turning on the lights, only to see a scary murderer pop out around the corner!"

She shivered at the thought, immediately agreeing. "That would be horrible..."

"I don't think that's too scary," Seven typed. 

She felt a hint of confusion when seeing that message and asked, "What do you think would be scarier?"

"I don't really think serial killers or getting hurt are scary scenarios. What happens to me physically isn't scary. I think that coming into your house- knowing that you live alone, knowing that you closed all the doors behind you- and finding a door open is the scariest thing that you could ever have happen to you."

Ju's fingers started to type her typical reaction until she realised one thing: she had walked through one open door while looking around the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i properly gave anyone goosebumps, but i just hate the idea of going home and seeing something out of place...  
> this was fun to write and i hope you can tell that i really did my best with this even though its a one shot!! i wanted to get something out there that didnt have chapters lolol
> 
> also, happy independence day! if you don't celebrate independence day or arent in america, happy thursday!


End file.
